1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device and method for use with snow, and more particularly to a device and method for forming and launching a snowball.
2. Discussion of the Background
As anyone who has participated in a snowball fight knows, it takes time to gather and form snowballs, and the speed at which one can throw is limited by the length of one's arm
There exists a need in the art for a device that facilitates the forming and throwing of snowballs. Such an apparatus should be easy to use, small and lightweight, and be rugged. Other features of the apparatus may include: the rapid formation of snowballs and an increase in throwing speed.